


Are You Forking Kidding Me?

by IncSpids



Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cam writes, Fluff, Gen, I was asked to not write an overdone trope, One Shot, marvel fluff, no beta we die like loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: Peter meets Loki and, no, it isn’t one of those overdone tropes thank you very much.Involves memes, laughs, screams, and the fork was the imposter.
Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Are You Forking Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! As always I hope you enjoy and if you find any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Side-note: Follow me on Tumblr @incorrect-spiderson or on any of my other platforms! (Don’t use the other ones as much tho)

Peter smiles. “Mr. Thor you cannot say you like poptarts if you’ve never tried the brown sugar flavor.”

The god hums, the resemblance to rumbling thunder uncanny, and frowns slightly. “Young Peter I trust you, but I know not of what this ‘brown sugar’ tastes like. Is it spicy?”

Peter bites his cheek to keep back a giggle. “Well, uh, no... it’s really sweet, actually, and... I don’t know man you just have to try it!”

Thor breaks into a toothy grin. “Well then I shall! To the kitchen young Peter!”

The teen jumps on Thor’s back and sticks to him. “ONWARDS!”

The god suddenly takes off running through the compound. Peter feels a childish rush of joy as Thor lets out a thunderous chuckle. As they go past the labs Peter tries to wave at Mr. Stark, but he doesn’t have time before the god suddenly starts sprinting. Colors blur as they race down the hall. Then suddenly, everything comes to a full stop.

Peter nearly loses his grip on the god, literally never being more grateful for his spider powers than now. The teen shakes off the surprise and drops off of Thor’s back to make a beeline for the kitchen.

He slides across the wood floor in his socks and straight into the pantry. Quickly, he looks for the signature blue box then snatches it off the shelf. He slides out of the pantry and almost runs into Thor.

“Alright Mr. Thor. Just a couple minutes until you can have your taste buds blessed!”

Peter cracks open the box and puts a pack down in front of him then sets the box off to the side. He unpacks the pastries from the silver packing then turns to put them in the toaster, but freezes.

There’s... a fork... on the toaster?

Peter eyes the fork, then slowly moves to pick it up. Is this a prank? He’d though Sam and Bucky ended the prank war two weeks ago? And if it was a prank, it was pretty lame.

Thor eyes the fork too. He seems just as confused, until he isn’t. “Wait, young Peter put down the-“

It blinks at him.

Peter panics, throwing the fork across the room with nearly all his might. He doesn’t even think of what could have caused the fork to blink at him, but understands as soon as the fork suddenly shifts into a full grown man, who still collides with the fridge.

Peter pauses, then blinks. “Who... who the hell are you? Did you break in here? Oh god do I need to call Mr. Stark? Mr. Thor should I-“

But Thor just lets out a belly laugh. “Fret not young one! It’s just my troublesome brother. He tends to pull this kind of trickery.”

The man on the ground groans. “Thor you lug! You were supposed to pick up the utensil!” The man clutches his shoulder dramatically and flips a hand over his face. 

As it suddenly clicks, Peter shakes away the shock to smiles. “Whoa! That.. that means your Loki right?! Like the one who attacked New York?”

The man in green drops the dramatics with a sigh. “Yes, it is I. Loki the terrible! I eat children for breakfast and spit on puppies!”

Peter giggles and makes his way over to the man. He extends his hand out to help Loki off the ground. “You’re so cool Mr. Loki! Thor talks about you all the time. But I do think poptarts probably taste better than children.”

Loki hesitates for a moment, confused by the child infront of him, then grabs his hand and allows the boy to help him up. The God of Mischief brushes himself off and puts on a smile. “Well, I don’t usually indulge myself in treats like Thor does. I do have a certain physique that I prefer. Though... you might have a point.”

Peter’s eyes light up and he turns to put the two poptarts from the packet into the toaster. He pushes down the handle on the toaster and turns back to gods. “So,” he starts, “are your taste buds ready to be blessed by the most fantastic poptart flavor of all time?”

The brothers turn to each other. Thor has a large grin spread across his face, while Loki just looks utterly confused. The God of Mischief turns to ask the teen what he means, but is interrupted by Friday.

“Peter? Mr. Stark requires your assistance in the lab. He says, ‘Help, I’m stuck in a web grenade.’ He has been lying in the floor in webs for about ten minutes now.”

Peter playfully rolls his eyes. “Okay, I have to go help Mr. Stark really quick but DO NOT eat the poptarts until I get here. I have to make this a Tik Tok.”

The teen quickly skirts his way out of the room towards the lab, leaving the two gods to themselves.

Thor stands there eyeing the toaster cautiously. Loki turns to his brother, still slightly jarred. “Brother, that child... I don’t despise him.”

Thor looks away from the toaster, cautiously, with a smile. “He seems to have that effect on most, dear brother. Only the truly vile could dislike a child such as him.”

Loki nods slowly, allowing a small smile to cross his face. “Yes, only the truly vile.”

Suddenly, the toaster pops. Thor whips around, fear on his face as he screeches. Thor, the god of Thunder all mighty, let’s loose a high pitched squeal as the two pastries pop out of the toaster.

Loki doubles over into a fit of laughter, same as the teen who’s been hiding around the corner with his camera rolling. If he’s had doubts about liking the spider-child before, they were all gone now.


End file.
